Lana Parrilla Character One-Shots
by parrillamillsqueen
Summary: Lana has played many roles in her career. I've decided to write one-shots based on these characters. Feel free to send me your prompts and I will write them. I'll dedicate each idea to the person who gives me the prompt. If there is no dedication at the beginning of the chapter, it simply means that the idea was mine. I look forward to hearing from you.
1. Chapter 1

Lana Parrilla Character One-Shots

I'd like to start writing one-shots based on the roles Lana has played in her career.

Feel free to send me prompts. This includes who and what scenario. I will dedicate the chapters to who give me the ideas.

I have been thinking about doing this for a while.

I think this could be really fun.


	2. RequestsPrompts

Requests/Prompts

I ask that if you leave a request or a prompt, please give a little bit of detail. If you give me a two or three-word sentence, I have no idea what that means.

I need a bit of detail to write justice to your idea.

If you can please give me the following:

Character Name

Scenario

Setting

Basic idea or where you want the short to go

If you are a guest and choose to remain anonymous, for dedication purposes please leave a codename. That way I can still dedicate it to you.

Thank you very much.


	3. Team Decker

**Team Decker**

 **Dedicated to: LockedSoulsAM**

Trina sat on the plush sofa in the T.V. room watching a program that she was uninterested in. The baby occupied her thoughts more and more as time passed.

Tom's reaction was unexpected the night of the clambake. Accepting that she wanted to think about it was more than she realized.

Their lifestyle was on hold since and slowly she could sense Tom's boredom. There were many fears concerning Tom.

Tom needed constant attention and lately she wasn't always there to give it to him. Trina was leaning more towards not keeping the baby.

Having a mother who wasn't there to show her what being a good parent was had a huge impact on her.

Trina feared that she wouldn't be able to do this. Susan and Janet made being a mother look so easy.

Now, she was in a position that she didn't think she'd ever be in. Luckily, they closed their marriage at the right time.

Lost in thought she didn't hear Tom walk through the front door. He snuck in and saw her sitting there idle and unmoving.

"Hey babe." Shocked out of her trance, she turned and smiled, "hello, dear." He sat next to her and kissed her lightly.

"What's going on?" Trina tried to ignore it, "nothing." Tom wasn't about to let it go, "no, you look upset. What is it?"

Trina confessed, "I don't know if I can do this." Tom spoke very calmly, "I'm not gonna lie, it's a big decision. I mean we didn't want this."

Nodding, she agreed, "I know. We decided that children weren't on our priority list. I know what I need to do."

Tom took her hand, "are you sure that's what you want? I can tell that you are struggling with this."

Unsure of what to say, she shrugged, "I don't know. I mean do you really think we could be parents?"

Tom thoughtfully said, "I don't know. I think we could." Trina sighed and fidgeted in her seat. Trina was getting upset as time went on.

Sensing how uncomfortable and torn she was, he put his arm around her. "Hey." Trina turned and he could see tears at the brim of her eyes.

He held her in his arms and just sat there while they struggled with their decision. Trina fell asleep against him from exhaustion.

.~.

Tom was trying to figure out a way to make this a little easier on her. Seeing her overwhelmed and out of control killed him.

Trina was confident and always knew what to do in every situation. This threw them for a loop.

Trina was in bed and hadn't gotten up for the day. After their conversation, the night before, he'd snuck out and bought her a gift.

Walking into the bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed where she laid. Trina opened her eyes and smiled, "morning."

Tom said, "sit up." Trina was suspicious but did what she was told.

"I know that it's not easy. I'm with you no matter what. If you truly want this baby, I'll do whatever I can to support you."

Trina laughed nervously, "Tom, you do realize that our lives would have to change. Forever."

Tom understood, "I know. I just need to know what you want." Trina was conflicted, "I…"

Tom sensed that she wanted this baby and that she didn't want to cause a rift between them.

The stress was too much and she was freaking out over this decision. Too much was riding on it.

Trina feared her marriage would suffer and that she'd lose Tom if she chose to keep the baby.

With Tom's sexual appetite, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it long. The fear of losing him was too much to bare.

"Trine, if you really want this baby then I'm here. We can do this. I don't care if we never have another party. I just want you."

Tears were seeping from her eyes when he set a small teddy bear in her lap. "Tom."

He hugged her to him and held on tight, "I have never loved you more than I do right now."

Trina pulled from him, "I don't know what we are gonna do, but I know that I don't want to lose you."

"That's not going to happen. I won't let it." Trina nodded.

Tom dipped in and kissed his wife enthusiastically whilst placing his hand safely against her tummy.

Trina smiled as he slid to cuddle her against his side, "Love you."


	4. Dilemma

Dilemma

 _Requested by:_ _regalxlana_ _(Wattpad)_

As Zelena disappeared in a cloud of green smoke with the baby, Robin reeled in anger. The red sky hazed above him and the smoke began to clear.

His blood boiled as he thought of his shortcomings. He'd been so convinced that Marian had come back, he failed to see what was in front of him.

It wasn't her, it was a different woman. His eyes played tricks even when his Marian wouldn't react the way she did.

In time of frustration, she lashed out and wanted everything that Marian has stood against.

Still, he didn't see that there was something wrong about her. Years apart and he wanted to believe that she was back in his life.

Sacrificing his future with Regina, he left Storybrooke to live up to his vows. He pledged his life to honoring his wife.

Now, he stood mourning her death and angry that he'd been so easily tricked. Zelena masquerading as his wife made him sick to his stomach.

The child they made in an unholy union. Zelena wasn't to be trusted. He knew the moment he put the baby in her arms, he'd regret it. He was right.

His anger took over thinking of her being in the underworld. A place not fit for his infant daughter. He couldn't protect her here.

Regina stood in annoyance at yet another betrayal of trust from her sister. A sister she knew only a short time.

It was always an unsaid realization between them, Regina had no doubt it was pent up jealousy.

Her instincts were always right but she didn't have a say in what Robin did with his child. He was her father, she respected that.

At times, she had a hard time looking at her knowing that he'd left her. Knowing that he didn't choose her.

Even after he came back the tension between them never left. As they stood under the red rusty sky, she knew that her being in the underworld had to mean something.

Why else would Gold bring her here? Fearing for her life, Regina began to strategize in her head. A plan needed to be made and they needed to move quickly.

Robin turned to Regina and snapped, "I knew she would do something like this. Why didn't you stop her!?" Mouth gaping open, she stared. He'd never yelled at her, he hadn't even raised his voice. "How could I?"

He huffed in annoyance, "what is she doing in the underworld? How are we to protect her?" Regina blinked, "I don't know why they'd bring her here. Gold must have a plan that we aren't aware of." "What are you doing to do about it?"

Regina blinked, what was she supposed to do? "I don't know."

The feeling in her gut at how angry he was didn't sit right with her. Was he really yelling at her for this? "You trusted her. Why?"

Regina sighed, "I didn't think she'd take the baby. I misjudged the situation." Robin shook his head in disbelief, "this is your fault. You never should've brought us down here." Inside, she knew that his words were true but it didn't hurt any less.

"You wanted to come. I didn't drag you with me." Robin scoffed, "you knew that I'd follow you. Regina, I'd do anything for you." Her heart dropped, he blamed her. How could he?

"Robin..." He waved her off and headed into the woods. He couldn't look at her.

The same avoidance of an argument as any time before. They never seemed to be able to talk it out. One would walk off while the other was left in silence. Surprised at his actions, she stood there.

Regina did her share of walking away and understood the feeling. If Henry were in danger in the underworld, Regina would feel the same way.

Only, he was in danger, they all were. Regina tried not to be upset but deep down she felt hurt. She felt alone. She felt stupid for trusting her sister.

Thinking she could trust Zelena was her mistake. Convincing Robin that Zelena would be fine for a moment with her mother; it was all her fault. He had every right to be upset.

Zelena had begged to see her daughter, to feed her, and to comfort her. Regina saw that plea and gave her a change.

Now, she stood alone in the middle of the woods in the underworld feeling like a failure. Robin set off toward the farmhouse to rescue his daughter.

Regina internalized the feelings and shoved them deep down. It was a skill. A need for survival.

Standing in the woods alone, she murmured, "I guess I deserve that."

Regina couldn't relax, she could never relax. She took a long walk along the creek and tried to ignore the empty haze of colors that dulled everything around her.

She tried to empty her mind to let it clear. Regina thought she could let it be. Robin would be better off without her.

For a moment, the idea fell over her in a wave of relief. She could leave. Start over; alone.

Then, she remembered that she felt alone. Hated everyone around her right now. Zelena, Gold, and even for the moment, Robin. Especially herself. She hated herself.

Beneath the hate, she was hollow and in the end, it was the feeling that she was trying desperately to be free from.

Robin filled that void but it felt different and she hated the look of disappointment as he'd walked away.

Control, it was what she tried to master. Regina tried to control people around her and failed at it. It only pushed them away. Robin had never made her feel this way.

She'd been trying to let Robin in and he gave her a sense of power. A feeling of love even if she was afraid to utter the words.

They lived in a warm comforting bubble when they were alone, it burst as they stepped outside.

Hours later after Robin took his daughter from Zelena and Regina gave him space, she returned to the woods toward his tent. An unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach. Robin hadn't been angry with her before. Regina pushed it aside and walked deeper in the trees.

The forest, she shook her head. She couldn't believe she was sleeping on the ground in the underworld. It was ridiculous but she did it for him.

She dragged her feet slowly to the tent, and knocked on the pole like a stranger, waiting for him to emerge.

He stood from the tent, "Regina?" She smiled uncertainly, "Can we talk?" Robin glanced at a sleeping baby in the tent, "yes, of course."

When her smile faded, he noticed her tense body language. Her fingers curled and her face strained.

"We could go somewhere…" Regina nodded, "could we go for a walk?" Regina raised her hand and placed a protection spell over the tent, "she'll be safe."

He nodded, and took her hand, was that a good sign? Regina was silent until they walked ten feet to the creek.

Robin squeezed her hand, "I need to apologize for the way I snapped at you." Regina raised her shoulder, "no, it's fine. You were right."

She looked at him, but then her eyes darted to away and she pulled her hand away. "Regina. I didn't mean…"

Her hand raised to stop him, "I get it. You're worried about your daughter being down here. I do too. I shouldn't have trusted Zelena. I should've known she'd pull something like this."

Robin sighed, "It was my fault. I'm her father. I didn't mean to place blame solely on you. I was angry."

He pulled her closer and slid his arm around her waist and kissed the palm of her hand, Regina was unsure.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Eyes locked and he smiled, "there's nothing to forgive. I lashed out at you and it wasn't fair."

Regina tucked her head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent, forest and musk. The connection they shared left her heart heavy and tingling.

A feeling that left an ache that almost brought her to tears. She didn't hate him, she loved him. Despite the situation they found themselves, they were together.

"We're going to get out of here. All of us. I promise."

He reached up and brushed his thumb along her lower lip, "I trust you. I'm sorry I snapped."

Regina instantly forgave him, it was hard not to. The smirk on his face had her lips curving. He pressed a kiss to her mouth as she laughed.

"You owe me." Robin blushed deep into his neck and felt it radiate hotly up his cheeks. "Do I?"

Regina pressed her lips to his and whispered, "yes" into the kiss. "What exactly do I owe you?"

Her lips brushed his ear and whispered something only for his ears. "I think I can arrange that, milady."

His hands cascaded up her back and tangled in her hair breathing in her scent. "You smell good."

She smiled as his mouth brushed hers for a moment and breath chased across her face down her neck.

"We should get back. The baby might wake." She brushed her knuckles along his back feeling the warmth of his body.

Robin nodded, his eyes flickered behind her toward the tent, and pulled her closer, he whispered, "you're right. Just one more moment alone."

His kissed her soft and sweet at first, her heart squeezed, rolling in her chest. A touch so intimate it shook her to the core.

She surrendered and he covered his mouth over hers in pure lust. A moment alone wasn't enough. Driving deep, he tasted, took and never wanted to let go.

They were in the underworld and facing a dilemma that they needed to solve. Just for this moment, it was just them.

He pulled back with glowing eyes and smiled, "we should go." Regina nodded and tangled her fingers in his.

They walked back toward the tent, together.


End file.
